Por Gideon
by o-Gale-o
Summary: El pequeño Gideon no puede dormir, por lo que Rumplestiltskin decide cantarle. Advertencia: A.U., viñeta, post S6.


Mi hijo no dejaba de sollozar entre mis brazos. Sus ojos estaban semi abiertos y rojos de tanto llorar. No entendía por qué lo hacía. No tenía hambre, no tenía frío ni calor, no estaba enfermo. Todo estaba perfecto, pero al parecer estar juntos era su maldición.

—Tu mamá está muy cansada, pero yo estoy aquí.

Belle había tenido un día largo y le prometí calmar a nuestro pequeño. Me dijo que la despertara si se volvía una tarea imposible, pero no deseaba despertarla. Siendo el Oscuro por tantos años me hizo valorar el sueño, algo que no he padecido como inmortal. Un descanso era ajeno a mi naturaleza.

Suspiré. Decidí caminar por la casa para tratar de arrullarlo. Esta acción la había repetido varias veces en la noche, por lo que si cerraba los ojos no habría diferencia al caminar. La cantidad de pasos que escuchaba eran las mismas, siempre. Conocía a la perfección por donde ir entre tanta oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

Gideon con sus pequeñas manos apretó mi camiseta. Me detuve en seco. Nos encontrábamos en frente de la puerta principal.

—¿Qué pasa?

Estaba preocupado. Mi hijo hacía lo mismo cada vez que llegábamos ahí. ¿Qué había aquí que lo inquietaba? Todo estaba oscuro y no podía identificar nada. ¿Qué veía que me era imposible saber? ¿Qué sentía?

Gideon gimió incómodo. Su llanto comenzó a volverse más fuerte y tosco.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo...

Repetí la palabra cerca de su oreja, como un encantamiento que debía hacer para que mi hijo estuviera bien. Para asegurarle que jamás se alejaría de mí y que podía ser un buen padre, pero Gideon seguía aferrado con las fuerzas que su diminuto cuerpo podía ofrecerle.

Mis ojos se humedecieron.

Sentí un dolor en el pecho. Recordé el momento en que solté la mano de Baelfire y lo dejé irse a través del portal. Cuando lo abandoné y perdí la oportunidad de protegerlo, de amarlo, todo por la ambición del poder. Y una vez que nos reunimos… No me perdonó. Desconfiaba de mis palabras. Él creyó que solo eran promesas vacías.

—Siempre estaré aquí —Resbaló una lágrima por mi mejilla—. La oscuridad es parte de mí, pero no me va a consumir otra vez.

Con solo pensarlo, encendí la luz de la sala de estar. Gideon lentamente me soltó.

Acerqué mi rostro a su cara redonda y le dije: —¿Ves?

Los ojos de mi hijo se agrandaron y abrió un poco su boca. Había dejado de sollozar para mostrarme su típica expresión de curiosidad. Ya sabía perfectamente lo que haría. Tomó mis cabellos ondulados que estaban más cercanos a sus manos y comenzó a enredarlos.

—Cuidado, pequeño —dije sonriendo.

Retiré con cuidado sus manos y afortunadamente no se quejó por no dejarlo juguetear.

Fui a la sala y me senté en un sofá.

—Gideon —Rápidamente unos ojos oscuros, idénticos a los míos, me miraron—. Cantaré para ti.

Desde que tuve a Baelfire en mis brazos no había cantado, por lo menos no como lo haría. Aquello me puso nervioso. Fue como si tentara una nueva experiencia, pero simplemente me había hecho ajeno al amor de una familia.

Tarareé. En un inicio estaba ronco y no pude evitar soltar una risa. Mis mejillas estaban calientes y juraba que estaban de un tono rosado. Aquello mismo había pasado la primera vez que le canté a Bae, cuando quise impresionarlo con mi habilidad poco conocida.

Aclaré mi garganta y volví a tararear. Mi voz era más aguda y suave de lo usual. El mismo tono que utilicé como el padre que tanto deseaba ser.

 _Twas on a Monday morning,_

 _Right early in the year,_

 _When Gideon came to our town_

 _The Young Chevalier._

 _Gideon is my darling, my darling, my darling._

 _Gideon is my darling, the young Chevalier._

 _As he cam' marchin' up the street,_

 _The pipes played loud and clear._

 _And a' the folk cam' rinnin' out_

 _To meet the Chevalier._

 _My darling, the hero Chevalier, my Gideon._

La canción era una ironía de la vida. Las hilanderas lo cantaban cada noche que mi padre me dejaba en su casa para ser cuidado. Creían que, al pronunciar los versos, en un futuro sería diferente a mi padre, el cobarde de la aldea. Aclamaban que sería valiente como el caballero de la historia, Gideon, el joven que regresó al pueblo para ser recibido con honor.

No era el caballero que todos admiraban, pero lo sería para mi hijo. Por Gideon.

—Te amo —Besé con cuidado su cabeza.

Acerqué a mi hijo al pecho sujetándolo con fuerza y delicadeza. Sentía los latidos de su corazón y su respiración. Cerré los ojos y tarareé contra su oído. Finalmente, estaba tranquilo y sin preocupaciones de mi futuro, nuestro porvenir.

* * *

Cuando empezó a escribirse la historia: 14 de enero de 2018.

Finalización del fanfic.: 20 de enero de 2018.

* * *

Este ha sido mi primer fanfic. De Once Upon a Time, díganme que piensan en los comentarios. ¿Qué les gustó? ¿Qué hubieran querido que añadiera?

¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
